A Good Man Goes to War (TV)
A Good Man goes to War ou ''La Retraite du démon ''en français est le septième épisode de la saison 32 (ou saison 6 de la nouvelle série) de Doctor Who. Cet épisode résout le cliffhanger posé à l'épisode précédent et dévoile l'identité de River Song. Il forme une sorte de diptyque avec l'épisode suivant, même si les deux épisodes ne se suivent pas vraiment. L'épisode introduit les Moines sans Tête, une faction de l’Église et du Silence, marque le retour d'une version des Cybermen ne provenant pas du Monde de Pete, et surtout révèle le nom et les intention du mystérieux personnage vu depuis le début de la saison et jusqu'ici surnommé la "femme au cache-œil": Madame Kovarian. Cet épisode voit aussi le retour de plusieurs anciens ennemis ou alliés du Docteur, et introduit un nouveau trio de personnages qui deviendra connu sous le nom de Gang de Paternoster: Vastra la Silurienne, sa compagne humaine Jenny, et Strax le Sontarien. Un mini-épisode servant d'épilogue à A Good Man goes to War et centré sur ces personnages, The Battle of Demon's Run: Two Days Later, sera d'ailleurs spécialement tourné un an plus tard afin de réintroduire ces personnages pour The Snowmen, l'épisode spécial Noël de 2012. Synopsis Amy Pond a été enlevée et le Docteur lève une armée pour venir à son secours. Mais tandis que Rory et lui se lancent à travers les galaxies, rappelant de vieilles dettes et des promesses solennelles, ses ennemis posent un piège soigneusement dissimulé. Dans sa cellule de prison, River Song se rend compte tristement que le moment est finalement venu. Aujourd'hui est le jour de la bataille de la Retraite du Démon et pour le Docteur, son heure la plus sombre. Les deux parties devront faire leurs sacrifices et River Song doit révéler son secret le mieux protégé au Docteur. Résumé L'épisode commence avec Amy Pond parlant à son bébé, Melody. Elle lui explique que son père, Rory Williams, va venir la chercher. Pendant ce temps, celui-ci s'infiltre dans un vaisseau Cyberman pour interroger ses occupants sur la localisation de sa femme. Le Docteur et Rory ont découvert qu'Amy leur a été enlevée et remplacée par une copie faite avec de la Chair. Le Docteur a fini par apprendre que la véritable Amy est retenue prisonnière dans une base sur un astéroïde appelé "la Retraite du démon". Il rassemble quelques anciens alliés à travers le temps et l'espace, y compris le commandant Sontarien Strax, la Silurienne Madame Vastra et sa compagne humaine Jenny ainsi que le trafiquant Dorium Maldovar afin de mener un assaut contre la base. Rory, après avoir réuni des informations sur la localisation de la base auprès de la flotte Cyberman, tente de recruter River Song à sa prison, mais elle refuse, arguant qu'elle ne peut être avec le Docteur à ce moment car cette bataille est celle où il découvre son identité. Dans la base, Madame Kovarian, qui a surveillé Amy durant sa grossesse et enlevé sa fille, Melody, prépare ses troupes humaines à combattre le Docteur aux côtés de l'ordre des Moines sans Tête qui résident à la Retraite du démon; les moines sont réellement sans tête et incapables d'être influencés par les émotions. Le soldat humain Lorna Bucket, qui avait rencontré enfant le Docteur dans les forêts Gamma, tente de se lier d'amitié avec Amy et lui offre un napperon porte-bonheur brodé au nom de Melody écrit dans sa langue. Amy avertit Bucket de la fureur du Docteur si elle combat contre lui. Aidés par des forces supplétives de Siluriens et de Judoons, le Docteur et ses alliés lancent une attaque surprise et se rendent maîtres de la base. Le Docteur et Rory libèrent Amy et reprennent Melody avant que Madame Kovarian puisse s'échapper avec elle. Tandis que le Docteur célèbre son succès, le considérant comme sa plus grande réussite, Vastra et Dorium découvrent que Kovarian a analysé l'ADN de Melody, qui s'avère avoir à la fois un patrimoine génétique humain et Seigneur du Temps. Le Docteur fait l'hypothèse que Melody a été conçue lors de la nuit de noces d'Amy et de Rory à bord du TARDIS, et que son ADN a été influencé par le tourbillon du temps. Le reste des alliés du Docteur se rassemblent, et Amy et Rory prennent soin de leur fille et la placent dans un ancien berceau en bois que le Docteur déclare avoir été le sien. Kovarian, loin de la base, contacte le Docteur, expliquant qu'ils utiliseront Melody comme une arme dans leur guerre contre lui. Elle trouve particulièrement délicieux de lui dire qu'il est tombé dans un autre piège, et que "Docteur, vous berner une fois fut un plaisir, mais renouveler cet exploit de la même façon est un immense privilège". Le Docteur court au hangar pour avertir ses amis. Pendant ce temps, Bucket est arrivée et avertit le groupe du piège de Kovarian, mais c'est beaucoup trop tard car le TARDIS est bloqué par un champ de forces et ils sont attaqués par les Moines sans Tête. Dorium est tué sur-le-champ, tandis que Strax et Bucket sont mortellement blessés dans la bataille qui s'ensuit. Pendant ce temps, Kovarian, apparaissant devant Amy et Melody, dit au bébé de s'éveiller. Le bébé se dissout en Chair liquide, ce qui laisse Amy totalement anéantie. Le Docteur arrive trop tard pour aider ses alliés blessés, et aide Rory à consoler Amy. River apparaît, et le Docteur la blâme pour ne pas l'avoir aidé. Elle essaie de lui expliquer qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, et dit au Docteur que tous ces événements récents étaient en partie sa faute, car ils ont été déclenchés par ceux qui craignaient sa réputation. Le Docteur, irrité et troublé, exige de savoir qui elle est. River montre le texte en gallifreyien sur le berceau au Docteur, lui disant "Tu ne sais donc pas lire", et le Docteur comprend l'identité de River. Très ému, il part seul à bord du TARDIS pour aller sauver Melody, demandant à River de renvoyer ses amis à leur propre époque. Amy exige que River explique ce que le Docteur a appris, et elle leur montre le berceau. Au départ, Amy croit que River fait allusion aux symboles gallifreyiens gravés sur celui-ci, mais ces symboles ne peuvent être lus par des humains, même avec l'assistance du système de traduction du TARDIS. En fait, River leur montre le napperon porte-bonheur de Bucket portant le nom de Melody qui est toujours dans le berceau. Les forêts Gamma ne connaissent qu'une seule forme d'eau liquide (« Il n'y a que des rivières dans les Forêts », cite le Docteur Song) et n'ont pas de mot pour « Pond » ("étang" en anglais), Bucket a donc utilisé le mot le plus proche: « River » (rivière). River Song est Melody Pond, la fille d'Amy et Rory. Distribution *Le Docteur - Matt Smith *Amy Pond - Karen Gillan *Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill *River Song/Melody Pond - Alex Kingston *Melody Pond bébé - Harrison et Madison Mortimer *Madame Kovarian - Frances Barber *Dorium - Simon Fisher Becker *Henry Avery – Hugh Bonneville * Toby Avery - Oscar Lloyd * Colonel Manton – Danny Sapani * Madame Vastra – Neve McIntosh * Jenny – Catrin Stewart * Strax – Dan Starkey * Lorna Bucket - Christina Chong * Grand maigre - Dan Johnston * Petit gros - Charlie Baker * Lucas - Joshua Hayes * Dominicus - Damian Kell * Capitaine Harcourt - Richard Trinder * Eleanor - Annabel Cleare * Arthur - Henry Wood * Voix des Cybermen - Nicholas Briggs Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Steven Moffat, Piers Wenger et Beth Willis *Scénariste - Steven Moffat *Producteur - Marcus Wilson *Réalisateur - Peter Hoar *Directeur de photographie - Stephan Pehrsson *Chef décorateur - Michael Pickwoad *Effets visuels - The Mill *Maquilleur - Barbara Southcott *Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Barbara Kidd *Monteur - Úna Ní Dhonghaíle *Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Armes * Les clercs utilisent des pistolets à plasma. Cybermen * La Douzième Cyber-Légion est dirigée par un Cyber-Leader. Le Docteur * Le Docteur sort son propre berceau du TARDIS. Son nom est inscrit dessus en Gallifreyien. * Lorsque Amy demande au Docteur s'il a des enfants, il répond "non" mais lorsqu'elle lui demande s'il en a jamais eu, il ne répond pas. * Le Docteur dit pouvoir parler bébé. Espèces * Strax est un Sontarien infirmier. Il peut produire de grandes quantités de fluide lactique pour nourrir un bébé. * Les Cybermen ressemblent aux Cybermen du Monde de Pete mais sans le logo de Cybus Industries. Individus * Le chauffeur de Vastra s'appelle Parker. Religion * Le Petit Gros demande aux Moines sans Tête s'ils font le carême. Références * Le Docteur avait précédemment mentionné qu'il parlait toutes les langues (DW: Planet of the Dead). * Le Docteur a de nombreux flashbacks de l'Amérique (DW: The Impossible Astronaut / Day of the Moon). * Rory porte son armure de centurion et montre des talents de guerrier acquises en gardant la Pandorica pendant 2000 ans (DW: The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang). * La véritable identité de River Song est révélée (DW: Silence in the Library). * River Song avait mentionné avoir vu le Docteur faire fuir des armées entières (DW: Forest of the Dead). * Le Docteur fait un bref résumé des aventures de Rory dans le TARDIS: il mentionne des "poissons vampire sexy" (DW: The Vampires of Venice), Rory se faisant tuer puis étant effacé de la réalité par une fissure (DW: Cold Blood) son retour (DW: The Pandorica Opens) et le reboot de l'univers (DW: The Big Bang). * Le Petit Gros dit au Grand Maigre que selon la rumeur, le Docteur aurait chassé des Atraxis d'une planète puis les aurait fait revenir pour les disputer (DW: The Eleventh Hour). * Le Docteur appelle dans son armée Dorium Maldovar (DW: The Pandorica Opens), Danny Boy (DW: Victory of the Daleks) ainsi que Henry et Toby Avery (DW: The Curse of the Black Spot). * L’Église réapparaît cette fois contre le Docteur, un siècle après leur combat contre les Anges Pleureurs (DW: The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone). * Le bébé que récupèrent Amy et Rory s'avère être un clone de Chair (DW: The Rebel Flesh / The Almost People). * Les Moines sans Tête apparaissent (DW: The Time of Angels). * Dorium dit que les Moines sont de vieux clients (WEB: Préquel (A Good Man Goes to War)). * Dorium est décapité mais sa tête sera préservée (DW: The Wedding of River Song). * River explique que Lorna Bucket a traduit le nom Melody Pond en River Song car c'est une habitante des Forêts Gamma et que "la seule eau de la forêt est la rivière", reflétant les mots d'Idris (DW: The Doctor's Wife). ** "Pond" signifie en effet "étang" en anglais et "River" signifie "rivière". * Le Complexe Papal, l'autorité suprême de l'Église, est mentionnée (DW: The Time of the Doctor). * Lorna mentionne la fois où elle a rencontré le Docteur (RN: Lorna's Escape). Notes * Le titre de cet épisode devait être, à l'origine, Demons Run. Le titre français, La Retraite du démon, fait écho à ce titre. * His Darkest Hour ''était également un titre envisagé pour cet épisode. * Le générique de fin crédite Russell T Davies comme créateur des Judoons et des Oods. Cependant, aucun Ood n'apparaît dans cet épisode. D'après le livre ''The Brilliant Book 2012, Ood Sigma était censé intervenir dans cet épisode et aider le Docteur, mais ses scènes furent supprimées. * Malcolm Hulke est crédité en tant que créateur des Siluriens. Cela n'avait pas été le cas pour The Hungry Earth ''/ ''Cold Blood ou The Pandorica Opens. * Dan Starkey, qui joue le commandant Sontarien Strax, avait joué auparavant les commandants Skorr et Skree dans The Sontaran Stratagem ''/ ''The Poison Sky puis le commandant Jask dans The End of Time. Neve McIntosh, qui joue Vastra avait aussi joué les sœurs Siluriennes Alaya et Restac dans The Hungry Earth ''/ ''Cold Blood. * Selon Steven Moffat, il comptait faire revenir le capitaine Jack Harkness dans l'armée du Docteur mais John Barrowman n'était pas disponible puisqu'il tournait pour Torchwood: Miracle Day. * L'intérieur du TARDIS n'apparaît pas, pour la première fois depuis Planet of the Dead. * Le thème du Docteur des saisons 1 et 2 de la nouvelle série (The Doctor's Theme) est joué pendant six secondes au moment où Vastra et le Docteur parlent du fait d'utiliser un Seigneur du Temps comme arme. * Une variation de All The Strange, Strange Creatures est joué pendant la scène précédente. * La musique du générique de cet épisode comprend un mixage sonore unique, dans lequel on entend le bruit du TARDIS, et qui ne sera plus jamais réentendu dans un autre épisode. * Près de vingt mois après la première diffusion de cet épisode, la BBC a sorti un mini-épisode, The Battle of Demons Run: Two Days Later, servant à la fois d'épilogue à cet épisode et de prologue à l'épisode de Noël de 2012, The Snowmen. Audiences * L'audience finale pour cet épisode fut de 7,57 millions de spectateurs au Royaume-Uni lors de sa première diffusion sur BBC 1. en:A Good Man Goes to War (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Onzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 32 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2011 Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Judoons Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Cybermen Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec le Gang de Paternoster Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec River Song